


To Win

by missmishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x11 "Battlefield" SPOILERS, Declarations of Intent, Isaac plays for keeps, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS FOR 2X11 "BATTLEFIELD"** A brief rewrite of the moment before Isaac takes the field.  He came to win and he isn't talking about a lacrosse match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ShadowKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

When it came down to it the idea of running any further just lacked any appeal to Isaac.

He had run and hidden from the law when Jackson had them thinking that he had killed his own father.  He had been lying low with Boyd and Erica for days while the other two spoke of leaving Derek’s pack and possibly Beacon Hills altogether. 

He had run away from home more than once in hopes of escaping his father’s temper.

But he had always gone back.

Because his home was here.  This was what he knew and he actually cared about this place and he could care about the people too if they let him.

_If Scott would let him._

He had the locker room to himself to strip off his jeans and sneakers for his lacrosse gear and cleats.  He moved quickly to get ready, knowing the game was already underway and wondering how Scott was doing; how the team was faring.

It was going badly when he ran out across the field to tackle the bench and finish gearing up.

He tried not to react to Scott’s double-take at seeing him, but Isaac couldn’t stop the spread of satisfaction within him at knowing he had made the right choice.  His place was with McCall, one way or another.

“You came to help,” Scott breathed out his surprise; a smile flirted with the corners of his mouth, relieved, amazed and grateful.

Isaac paused in the process of putting on his gloves and stared at those pink lips as they struggled with a direction to take; to smile or frown or press out in an emotionless line. 

Unable to stop himself he reached out, grasped the front of Scott’s jersey in his fist and bent to press his mouth to those lips. His tongue merely skimmed the surface of dry, chapped skin before he forced himself away to avoid making them a complete spectacle.

“I came to win,” he declared; smirking faintly when Scott’s tongue slid out to trace slowly over the lips that Isaac had just tasted.

The other boy still looked shocked at Isaac's presence; as well as dazed, confused and more than a little interested after the all too brief kiss.

Isaac returned his focus to pulling on his gloves and helmet to take the field, but his declaration had nothing to do with the game and now maybe Scott knew that.


End file.
